


Please, Daddy

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, Multi, Rosebud Spanking, Sub Castiel, Teasing, Top Sam, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is Dean's good boy, letting Sam do as he pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Love your writing! Would you be willing to write a Daddy!Dean, sub Cas or Sammy, with Dean holding them, comforting and encouraging, while a third person (either Cas, or Sammy, or Benny... whoever isn't the sub) has their way with them? I have a serious weakness for dirty talk and praise kink.

Dean brushes his fingers through Cas’ hair, tousled strands sticking up in sweaty spikes. Cas moans and turns into the touch, body arching up as if he can gain any more contact that way. Sam’s observant, though, shifting mouth and hands just out of reach so the angel doesn’t get any more than what Sam is ready to give him. 

“Be a good boy, Cas. Hold still for Sam.” Dean watches as Cas struggles to relax, forcing his body back down to be pliant beneath Sam’s, and he presses a kiss to the angel’s head when he’s fully back down on the mattress, snug in the cradle Dean’s legs. “That’s it, baby. Good job.”

“D-daddy, please …” Cas moans, wanting more and doing his best to behave.   


“You ask so nice, baby, but shouldn’t you be asking Sam? You are here to be his little slut tonight, after all.”   


Pink-cheeked, Cas peers up desperately at the younger Winchester. “P-please, Sam-”

“Tell me what you want, Cas,” Sam replies calmly as his fingers slide down Cas’s side, dancing over the curves of his hips, and pulling away as the angel moves ever so slightly. 

“God, Sam just - please, please  _touch_  me.” The words come out like a sob, and Cas’ hands tighten where they rest on the outside of Dean’s thighs as he fights to obey the order to be still. He’s aching for a firmer touch of any kind after what feels like hours of Sam’s teasing caresses. Every pet and stroke has been good, so good, but just not  _enough,_ and it feels almost impossible to hold back from what is just within reach.   


But he does. He does because he desires to be good for Dean more than he desires the contact, and focusing on the man’s warmth at his back helps him settle as he concentrates on it. 

“There you go, Cas.” Sam’s smile is fond, approving, and Dean hums in agreement behind him. “Why don’t you spread your legs for me.”   


Cas obeys, but Sam guides his legs even wider, leaving him exposed as he can be to the younger man’s eyes. A lone finger touches the wet tip of his cock, pulling away with a faint stick of precome at the tip. Both Dean and Cas moan lightly as Sam licks it away, sucking at the digit just for show, and smirking dirtily at them as he pulls it free with a showy pop. 

“Sweet. Should’ve known you would be, angel. I bet the rest of you tastes just as good, hmm? I’d love to find out. Could run my tongue over that pretty cock of yours, get you all riled up until spill all over for me.” Sam’s fingers follow his words, trailing feather light down Cas’ cock and swirling carefully through his pubic hair. One runs gently over the sensitive skin of his sac, and Sam smirks when the angel’s balls jerk in time with his cock. “Bet these get nice and full and tight, don’t they? I wonder how big of a load I could get out you, Cas, if I made you wait. How long do you think? A day or two? A week?”   


“No, please!” The cry tears from Cas’ mouth unbidden, and he nearly slaps a hand to cover it out of reflex. Dean catches his wrist, though, and pins the wayward limb back to the bed, giving a firm squeeze to remind him to stay before letting go.   


“Naughty boy, Cas.”   


“Sorry, please, I-I’m sorry,” he whispers, seeking out Dean’s face and then Sam’s in turn, not sure who he should be seeking forgiveness from even though it was Dean who spoke.   


“Lift your legs a little more. Show me your hole, Cas,” Sam orders, the tease gone from his voice. Trembling, Cas obeys, and he sinks his teeth into his lip when he realizes what Sam has in store for him.   


Sure enough, strong fingers deliver a swift series of spanks against his hole, the first two making him jerk and whimper, the last three making writhe and shout, unable to hold the sounds back. The sudden shock of firm contact, the flare of pain and biting pleasure from such a sensitive place are almost too much; one more hit and Cas is sure he could come. But, of course, Sam stops to observe. 

“You didn’t close your legs,” he says, sounding a little awed in spite of himself. “Very good, Cas. I’m impressed, so we’ll call that enough punishment for moving before.”   


Grateful, Cas relaxes even though he’s panting. His cock is throbbing against his belly, and his hole throbs between his legs. A low whine trembles in his throat as Sam brushes the tender place gently, and Cas groans aloud when that finger  _finally_  pushes in, giving him some of the relief he’s been begging for. 

He’s slick from Dean’s prep before they started, stretched from the plug that had been in before Sam got there and it’s easy for Sam to move from one finger to two, then to three. Cas is trembling by the time Sam asks his brother for the lube, slicking his cock and letting it rest just against the angel’s hole. 

“You ready, angel?” he asks, pushing just enough to taunt, but not enough to really breach the waiting body below him. “You know how to ask.”   


Gulping, Cas tries to steady himself before he speaks. “Please, Daddy. I want Sam to fuck me. Can I?” 

There’s a beat of silence and then a swift kiss is pressed to the side of Cas’s head. “That’s my boy, Cas. Go ahead.” 

It’s as much Cas’ cue as it is Sam’s, and the angel arches into the thrust of the thick cock as Sam rolls his hips. Big hands span the back of his thighs, pushing his legs further up and Sam fucks in quick and hard. Every thrust tears a cry of “Please, more, Sam,  _Daddy”_ from the angel, earning a litany of “Such a good boy, such a dirty slut, fuck Cas, take it” from the Winchester’s until he’s not sure whose words are whose. 

What he does hear, though, just moments before Sam’s thrusts stutter in their beat is Dean’s voice growling against his ear “Come for daddy, baby boy.” Cas and Sam come with a mingled shout, Sam’s head dropping to press their foreheads together as he spills into Cas, as they watch Cas spill over his own belly. 

It’s a few moments before Sam is able to move to pull out, and he lands on the bed beside Cas and Dean breathlessly, running a hand down his heaving chest and belly. Dean slides out from behind the angel, tucking him in between the two larger men so that they’re pressed close, and he relishes in the contact. His body is buzzing with orgasm, tingling as they stroke his skin with firmer touches than before and Cas can’t help but sigh in contentment. 


End file.
